Session 12
Hardholme Game 12 4/21/2018 In attendance: Chris (as Chris lol), Lauren (Aurelae), Caspar (Aequitas), Rick (Rael), Casey (Root), Elaine (Fallynde), and Luther (Buckler). Operation Rescue Millicent / Suck It Dar In town, preparations for the journey: @BETA: * Aequitus calls a meeting to get everyone on the same page before they embark on the mission and before they speak with Jackson Bowers. * They discuss logistics, best and worst-case scenarios, etc. '@Tipsy Tabaxi:' * They head out to find Jackson Bowers and come across him walking around town doing his regular patrols. He waves them down and Rael ushers them all into the Tipsy Tabaxi so they can talk privately. #RaelandJacksonBlushoff * They let Aurelae take the lead on telling Jackson what’s up with the Rie Farm, their suspicions, and details about what they plan to do. And they ask Jackson for his advice and input. Emphasis is placed on wanting to save the orphans and other captives as well as gathering more hard evidence to bring against Dar at his trial and not alerting him to the fact that they know. ** Jackson: “Burn everything and kill everyone you don’t want to save.” * Because if Dar finds out that we know about the Rie Farm he’ll kill all the captives there immediately. Plus, then he’ll likely run away OR worse yet go on a rampage. The execution of actions is key here. *Jackson asks Buckler if he can borrow the other Silver Flame knights to help him reinforce the jail while they are away. *Rael: “Well, I have some reinforced chains coming in for the Tipsy Tabaxi…” *Jackson is confused. *Rael: “No, no he’s a big boy, he can handle this.” *looks directly at Jackson* “It’s a sex thing…” *#MOARBLUSHING #RACKSON #JAEL *Jackson emphasizes that we need to also nail down a motive for WHY Dar is doing this. *Jackson completely supports our efforts in this endeavor. Oh and he’s totally down to join the Silver Flame. '@The Reach:' *They go to The Reach to buy rations. Just Fallynde, Buckler, Root, and Aurelae go inside. *Rael wants to go inside but he doesn’t because *mumble mumble screw Rowan mumble* *Aequitus doesn’t go inside because *mumble mumble Newman is a dick mumble* *Rowan is a little suspicious of why they need so many rations (they buy extra in case they have to feed orphans on the journey back), but they rationalize it by saying they’re going to explore a temple a few weeks journey out. '@Silver Flame:' *Buckler lets the others know that Jackson is on board to join the Silver Flame (hooray!) *Perhaps they should make an official announcement about recruitment and all at the Festival of Arrivals? *#CarricsJunkTalk #MutilatedKenDoll #VibratingCockRingFeet 'On the Road:' 'Day 1:' *They head North along the East side of The River. The day’s journey is uneventful. They camp, see Wngas, but no one is fast enough. Day 2: *They continue Northward along The River. Batdusa hives in daemonwhite trees spot the landscape, but they avoid them, even though Root really reeeeaaalllyyy wants to bash one with his hammer. *They come across two pyramids next to The River, and a little North of those they spot, in the distance, a few hundred yards away, something that they have never before seen in their near year in Hardholme – OTHER PEOPLE. Five other people out in Wildholme riding striders! The group is heading straight North. They opt not to pursue the group and continue the current mission. *They reach the point where the distributary branches off from The River. It is a smaller river, but definitely still sailable. Aurelae names this distributary the Rie River. *They camp. Wngas appear, but nope. 'Day 3:' *They build a raft and cross The River over to the south side of the Rie River. *Night falls and they camp. There are no Wngas. 'Day 4:' *About mid-day they spot some make-shift docks on the other side of the river. There is a walled-in area, and what looks like camp smoke. *There are two docks, there is a boat at the dock, and 10-foot high palisades boxing in at least three buildings. *The group discusses what to do, and decide to just observe until night falls. *Aequitus and Aurelae sneak over to the other side of the river and investigate all around the compound (see map). *Aequitus uses Detect Thoughts and determines that there are four beings in the building in the SW building, two in the SE building, and 3 in the NE building *There are two people on the North end of the compound moving in what appears to be patrol formations. There are 13 people total inside. *From across the river the others see a large guard with a torch walk up to the SW building and bang on the door loudly. They can’t make out what he is saying, but his tone is harsh. Four orphans stumble outside and the guard pushes them up to the North end of the compound. *Aurelae walks (with her Spider Boots!) over the edge of the palisade wall and sees three very large Orc men pushing and whipping the orphans into harvesting rows and rows of Rie. *Aurelae motions to the others to come over and they all “Whooooop!” (ask Elaine to make the noise for you lol) over the edge of the palisade wall and into the compound, hiding behind the SW building. *They recognize Drak and Garrh of the 45th as two of the orc guards. It is safe to assume that the third is Kruh of the 45th (Dar’s favorite cronies). *Aurelae takes the advantage and shoots Garrh next to the fire, and *FWAP!* sticks an arrow right in his side for 19 damage! Garrh roars in pain “RAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!” *The fight is on. *Aurelae shoots at Garrh again but he blocks it with his shield. *Root valiantly rushes Garrh and nearly misses, but still does 8 dmg. *Kruh runs in and yells a war cry as he attacks Root. *The orphans in the Rie fields are completely unfazed by the fighting and they continue working. *Aequitus brings in a double scorching ray attack to Kruh and Garrh for a whopping 47 combined damage! *Fallynde rushes in and smacks Kruh for 15 dmg and activates Rage. *Buckler swoops in and knocks Kruh prone and into the fire for 11 dmg. *Drak runs up to the orphans and kills one of them. Shit. *Rael casts Mantle of Inspiration and Root, Fallynde, and Buckler all gain +5 temp HP. *Rael also did a bunch of other super awesome Bard things that hindered the enemy and helped us. *#AnotherOrphanBitesTheDust *A hooded Dragonborn walks out of the NE building – IT’S GARY #FUCKYOUGARY *Gary immediately casts Fireball at Root and at the orphans nearest to him. *Two more orphans die. *Aurelae then pulls out something she’s been saving for a dire situation since their very first adventure. She casts a Scroll of Chain Lightning at their enemies and a crackling lightning bolt blasts from her to hit Garrh, and then links to and hits Krah, Drak, and Gary! It is an epic show of magical force and between the four does 115 damage!!! *All four are still standing. Damn. But Drak is looking a bit ragged at least. *Root does some awesome Paladin thing that makes Drak fall to the ground and grovel. *Kali runs in and targets Gary *Krah kills yet another orphan…they clearly want to kill everyone there to leave no witnesses. *Aequitus blasts Gary for 24 dmg *Gary disappears. *Kali tries to attack him but cannot find him. *WRECKING FLAME ACTIVATE! 39 dmg to Garrh! *Rael starts singing “They came in like a Wrecking Flame!” #wreckingball *Rael casts Vicious Mockery, “FUCK YOU GARY. Dragonborn Wizard piece of shit pffffft!” AND he gives everyone Bardic Inspiration. *Fallynde tears into Garrh and SPLITS HIM IN HALF! YEAH! HE D-E-D DEAD. *At this, Kruh runs to the wall and begins to climb over it to escape *Aequitus blasts Kruh for 23 damage and he dies right there on the wall! *Fallynde takes this opportunity to run towards the building in the NE corner, opens the door and finds Millicent and two others in chains, making drugs with the Rie. #BreakingBad *Fallynde: “Hi! We’re here to rescue you!” *Meanwhile, back outside, Buckler hits Drak for 20 dmg and Drak turns and runs behind the NE building to escape over the wall there. *Rael re-inspires people. *FUCK YOU GARY. Gary re-appears and casts Cone of Cold at everyone on the South side of the compound (Aequitus, Aurelae, Kali, Root, and Rael). *Root is resistant to cold and only takes 11 dmg *Aequitus, Aurelae, and Rael all take 22 dmg *Kali gets the full force of the attack, and dies taking 44 damage. Her sacrifice and bravery are not in vain, and she will be remembered. :( *Aequitus is completely frozen solid in a block of ice. *Rael reacts very badly to being attacked, he uses Hellish Rebuke! *Next up is BRANCH MASTER / FLYING SMASH!!! *Aurelae makes eye contact with Root, she gets a running start, leaps into his outstretched hands and he launches her into the air where she deftly takes aim at Drak trying to escape over the wall, and as she is in the air and shooting, Root runs forward and smashes Drak with his hammer as Aurelae gracefully lands on his shoulders! YEAH!!! *Drak is STILL not dead… *Buckler takes care of Drak though, and he falls from the wall, and dies. *Fallynde breaks the chains of Millicent, Jaison, and Idris. *Root picks up the still frozen Aequitus and places him next to the campfire to thaw. *Aurelae gives him her Goodberries and Root heals him. *Only one orphan survived the fight – Nix, a Tabaxi. *All of the survivors are visibly shaken and hungry. *Root gives them rations and offers healing to those who need it. *They all chat about the events and how they came to be held captive here. *Aequitus thaws and immediately begins collecting the heads of their enemies, and loots their bodies. *Root is very upset that they could not save more of the orphans, and he gently collects their bodies and brings them outside of the compound for a proper burial. *Rael searches the buildings for evidence and finds a ledger that tracked how much Rie was produced and when. This is definitely going in the growing pile of evidence. *ROOT IS THE SWEETEST. He used some of his magic paint to paint roses on the fallen orphans. The flowers bloom into life and Fallynde sings songs of honor in Dwarfish. It is a nice ceremony, and they do right by the orphans by giving them a proper burial. *Root is very moved and also angry. He vows to bring justice to Dar for his actions. *They all get on the boat that was left at the docks and sail back down the Rie River to The Great River, and under the cover of night they pull up South of Hardholme and Fallynde, Buckler, and Rael lead the rescued group into town and to safe haven at the Tipsy Tabaxi. * Meanwhile, Aequitus, Aurelae, and Root continue South in the boat and pull ashore near the crash site. Millicent identified a component in the engine that held refined Veranium, which is how the vessel was powered. Aequitus removes the refined Veranium and puts it in the Bag of Holding (to be kept safe in BETA’s magic secret room – Fitz, please come by and have a look!), and Root drags the boat on shore and they hide it behind the pile of ships. *On their way back, they bury Kali next to Sephra. RIP Kali. We hardly knew thee. THE END.